MISTERY IN HIGH SCHOOL
by Khafid
Summary: Rahasia besar apakah yang disembunyikan Kevin di sekolahnya ? akankah hasil penelitian dapat di terima masyarakat luas ? YAOI fanfict, M-PREG? bisa jadi. EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE /tergantung mood/ TBC / END ? tergantung respon
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : MISTERY IN HIGH SCHOOL

Author : Khafid

Cast : Member Exo

Pair : Official (tergantung mood)

Rate : T (_**masih**_ aman)

Genre : Romance. And lil'bit Crime

Length : chapter

Disclaimer : semua cast disini bukan punya saya /kecuali Kevin Hahn/ mereka punya tuhan yang dititipkan pada orang tua masing2. Yang terikat kontrak dg .

Warning : THIS IS YAOI FANFICT WITH M-PREG. OUT OF CHARACTER (sangat). BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD. TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE, ALUR BIKIN MUNTAH DAN IDE YANG ABSURD, DLL.

.

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeoshin senior high school atau biasa disebut Y(Why) SHS, merupakan salah satu sekolah internasional 'khusus' namja yang didirikan oleh seorang namja paruh baya yang pernah bekerja sebagai dokter terbaik di Jackson Memorial Hospital terletak di Miami di bagian tenggara Amerika Serikat. Dia bernama Kevin Hahn. Hingga 5 tahun setelah masa kerjanya Dia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Banyak spekulasi menyebar tentang keluarnya kevin. Salah satunya adalah tentang penelitian gila yang dijalaninya. Banyak pihak yang telah menentang penelitian ini hingga akhirnya penelitian berhenti tanpa membuahkan hasil. Namun dengan berdirinya Y(Why) high school ini sudah cukuP untuk membungkam pihak – pihak luar yang selalu berpendapat buruk tentang kevin.

Setelah mengundurkan diri dari Jackson Memorial Hospital dia pindah ke korea bersama sang istri dan juga anaknya. Kevin beralasan ingin membuat sekolah kedokteran `khusus` namja untuk membentuk dokter2 terbaik di seoul. Namun siapa yang tau akal busuk kevin yang menjadikan sekolah khusus namja ini sebagai kedok saja ?

NATIKAN KELANJUTANYA DI CHAPTER 1. BYE (^_^)/

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong guys ! gimana kabarnya ? akhirnya setelah melalui masa panjang liburan? Saya kembali lagi dengan ff baru. Tapi mungkin sebagian readers udah lupa kali yaa sama saya. Oke saya akn memperkenalkan diri lagi

Hai hai… saya adalah readers biasa yang tertantang u/ membuat ff sesuai imajinasi saya. Dari pada ngebash ff orang yg gak sesuai keinginan mending buat ff sendiri yy gakk ? /kok malah curhat/

Nama saya Khafid, mohon bantuanya yy. Saya masih kurang berpengalaman dalam ff chapter. Dan semoga kalian suka. Mian kalo gak memuaskan?. dan maaf banget sama readers yg review di story. akk gak sempet buat balah review kalian, trimakasih banget atas riview nya. dan selamat datang di ff baru saya.

See you in chapter 1


	2. FIRST CHAPTHER

_**BREAKING NEWS : TELAH TERJADI PENCULIKAN SEJUMLAH WANITA MUDA DI BEBERAPA DAERAH DI SELURUH KOREA SELATAN. MENURUT KEPALA POLISI SEOUL PENCULIKAN DILAKUKAN OLEH ORGANISASI MAFIA . SPEKULASI INI MUNCUL DIKARENAKAN TIDAK ADA SATUPUN PETUNJUK ATAUPUN BUKTI YANG DITEMUKAN . BUKAN HANYA IT...**_

_Piip …. _

_Tv 81 inchi tersebut menghitam setelah sang pemilik menekan tombol power pada remot control yang ada ditanganya. Pria paruh baya pemilik tv tersebut berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja bar kecil didalam ruang kerjanya yang terbilang sangat luas itu._

_Dia menuangkan wine pada gelas kecil yang telah terisi es kemudian meminumnya dengan perlahan. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju jendela dan tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat pemandangan yang ada dibalik kaca bening itu._

" _kau akan menyesal telah menolak ide brilliant ku ini huang,,,,"_

_._

_._

_._

Tittle : MISITERY IN HIGH SCHOOL

Author : Khafid

Cast : Member Exo, Kevin Hahn, and other OC.

Pair : Official (tergantung mood)

Rate : T (_**masih**_ aman)

Genre : Romance. And lil'bit Crime

Length : chapter

Disclaimer : semua cast disini bukan punya saya /kecuali Kevin Hahn/ mereka punya tuhan yang dititipkan pada orang tua masing2. Yang terikat kontrak dengan SM ENT

Warning : THIS IS YAOI FANFICT WITH M-PREG. OUT OF CHARACTER (sangat). BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD. TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE, ALUR BIKIN MUNTAH DAN IDE YANG ABSURD, DLL

.

.

.

WELCOME IN FIRST CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS

* * *

.

.

Apa ini sekolah yang dimaksud Mr. Joseph waktu itu ?" Tanya namja berwajah cantik pada rekan berbadan tinggi di samping kananya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang namja cantik, namja tinggi tadi langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki halaman sekolah besar itu. Sementara sang namja cantik yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin rekanya hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, dia sudah terlalu sering diabaikan oleh sang rekan.

"Ohh, ayolah `**KRIS` **kita tidak sedang melakukan pengintaian, tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih ramah huh ? dasar tiang,! Sudah tinggi, hidup lagi !" celetuk sang namja cantik yang dihadiai Glare singkat.

"Dari pada kau ! namja tapi cantik." Jawab Kris Cuek

"Yaa ! aku tampan, siapa bilang aku cantik. Hei Kau bukankah aku tampan ?"

"….."

Karna tidak terima dikatai cantik oleh Kris, dia langsung mencekal bahu seorang namja tinggi putih dengan garis rahang yang tampak mempesona dan langsung bertanya pada namja tinggi putih tadi untuk mendapat pembuktian. Sementara sang namja yang bahunya dicekal hanya menatap datar tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulutnya. Sang namja cantik langsung cengo begitu menemukan 1 mahluk yang sejenis dengan Kris.

"Yaa ! Oh Sehun, kau apakan namja cantik ini huh ?" datang seorang namja dengan kulit tan, dia merupakan sahabat dari namja tinggi putih yang dipanggil Sehun tadi.

"Yaa ! aku ini tampan,, kenapa semua orang mengtakan aku cantik" keluh sang namja cantik.

" Mau dunia Kiamat pun, kau akan tetap cantik Luhanie" sindir Kris dengan nada yang dibuat manja.

Luhan, namja cantik tadi langsung melipat tanganya didepan dada, dia menghadiahi Glare yang Nampak imut bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, ditambah lagi kakinya yang sekarang dihentak – hentakan ke tanah, how cute.

"Yang namanya namja itu pasti tampan." Tanpa diduga Sehun yang hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah namja cantik / luhan / langsung mengungkapkan pendapat kacilnya, kemudian dia menarik lengan namja tan disampingnya yang masih terpesona lebih tepatnya cengo akan keimutan luhan. Sementara Luhan sendiri langsung tersenyum puas begitu mendengar pendapat sehun.

"Setidaknya, masih ada yang menganggapku tampan he he he" gumam Luhan dengan wajah sumringahnya. Dia langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan Kris.

" Ck, dia mulai lagi. Kurasa tugas kali ini akan lebih berat dari tugas kelulusan,, huft" gumam Kris sambil mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju Kantor kepala sekolah.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tao, tolong bukakan pintunya, kurasa siswa pindahan dari China sudah Datang !"

"Nde appa…." Jawab namja yang dipanggil Tao tadi.

Tao langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

**Cklekk**

Kris dan Luhan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang didominasi warna hijau itu. Mereka memberi salam pada namja paruh baya yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Duduklah, bagaimana kesan kalian tentang sekolah ini ?" Tanya pria paruh baya tadi basa basi.

"Bagus, aku suka songsaengnim." Jawab Luhan semangat.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian akan diantarkan Oleh Tao menuju kelas baru kalian." Pria paruh baya tadi menunjuk Tao yang ada di belakang Kris dan Luhan.

"Tao, kembalilah ke kelasmu sekalian antarkan mereka ke kelas mereka." Titah sang kepala sekolah.

"Nde songsaengnim."

"jja Kris-shi, Luhan-shi. Ikut aku." Tao meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah di ikuti oleh kris dan Luhan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan Tao yang sesekali menjelaskan ruang – ruang yang mereka lewati.

"Oh ya, Tao-shi, dimana letak club sepak bolanya ? aku ingin mendaftar ."

"Kebetulan ketua club sepak bola satu kelas dengan kalian, namanya Minho,"

"Jinjaa ? akhirnya aku bisa main sepak bola lagi. Ouch…" karna terlalu senang luhan sampai melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih dikoridor sekolah, dia berteriak girang yang langsung dihadiahi sikutan _manja_ oleh Kris.

"pelankan suaramu Bodoh,," sementara Tao yang melihat tingkah siswa pindahan tadi hanya terkikik geli dan tersenyum yang membuat matanya menyipit dan membentuk bulan sabit.

Kris, tanpa sengaja melirik kearah Tao, dia sempat tertegun begitu melihat senyum manis Tao. Dada nya bergemuruh hebat begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Luhan yang menyadari keheningan aneh yang tercipta langsung mendongak melihat Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya. Saat mengetahui isi pikiran Kris, luhan hanya bersemirik ria sambil membayangkan rencana yang tepat untuk sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, ini adalah kelas kalian." Mereka bertiga berhenti didepan sebuah pintu bercat coklat yang sama dengan warna asli kayu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tao mengetuk pintu tersebut, dia membukanya perlahan dan langsung masuk setelah memberi instruksi pada Kris dan Luhan untuk menunggu diluar. Tao masuk dan langsung membuat kelas dipenuhi decakan kagum. Park songsaengnim langsung memberi isyarat agar kelas kembali tenang. Tao memberitahukan pada songsaengnim tentang murid pindahan dari China yang akan masuk ke kelas tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita akan dapat teman baru." Bisik seorang siswa kepada teman sebangkunya yang hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat.

Tao pamit dan langsung keluar setelah mendapat instruksi untuk mennyuruh 2 siswa baru tadi masuk.

"Kalian masuklah, semoga hari pertama kalian menyenangkan"

Tao hendak melangkah menuju kelasnya namun langkahnya dihentikan karna Kris menahan lenganya.

"Tao-shi,….

.

.

# Other Side #

_"Apa mereka sudah sampai Josh ?" _

_"kaurasa mereka sudah memulainya."_

_"bagus, pastikan mereka tetap aman sampai misi yang kuberikan selesai"_

_"Saya mengerti tuan"_

_._

_._

pip pip pip

"Semoga dugaanku salah...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

pendek ? saya tau. silahkan di kritik critanya. tp jangan castnya arra ? mian kalo ada Typo art nya.

mian seharusnya ini update hari kamis. tapi waktu gue mau start nulis, kerjaan gue belum selesai. so gue baru bisa publish sekarang.

makasih banget yang udah baca,review,follow and vaf.

mian kalo mengecewakan.

PandaMYP : ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review

xieveah : ini udah kucoba, makasih saran-nya. gomawo udah review

DahsyatNyaff : ini udah lanjut. gomawo udah review

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP


End file.
